Elisa Potter
Elisa Marie Potter is a British witch attending Wizarding University. Previously, she graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after attending the Primary Wizarding School. Elisa was born (25 July 2082; 12:02 a.m) in London, England after her twin sister Alana (24 July 2082; 11:58 p.m) to Victoria Culloden and Charely Potter. Her mother works in the British Ministry of Magic under the Magical Games and Sports division. Her father who had met her mother while working in the same department is currently the Headmaster at the Primary Wizarding School. Elisa also has half-brothers Bart (through Victoria), Wade, Kennedy & Bennett (through Charely), and a younger half-sister Helena (through Cosgrach). Elisa enjoyed her childhood. She adored her older brothers and sister along with her extended family members and looked forward to playing with them at first sight. Her favorite colors are baby blue, white and periwinkle. Her time was spent her time dancing, playing with bubbles and animals when not with her family. Elisa is super close with her twin, to the point of occasionally feeling some of her emotions at the same time which enabled some of her magical abilities to take form. Elisa first enrolled at PWS at the age of four with her twin sister Alana. They remained close as ever, helping each other out when there was trouble for either. Occasionally they liked to switch places and pretend to be each other. Of course, their parents always could tell who was who, leading to some trouble to them when caught. Her magical abilities took form around her seventh birthday to her delight at first. She was now able to take additional classes relating to controlling them, however, Alana hadn't shown her abilities yet. For the first time, they are sent to different classes. Elisa was sad about this but she believed that Alana would be able to join her classes too so she made sure to fill her in on what she has learned first. First year: Unfortunately for Elisa, her sister Alana was, in fact, a squib. When the owl arrived with the Hogwarts letter, that was the only letter to arrive directed to only Elisa. Elisa was conflicted, knowing that she should be excited to be a witch and entering Hogwarts just like her family but was sadden for her sister missing out and feeling guilty for expressing any sort of joy or magic in fears of upsetting Alana. Her capabilities of magic grew stronger from such feelings as she begins to wonder if perhaps she had stolen her twin's magic capabilities. She spends this time in hiding, choosing to hide any reference to the magic around her family in case Alana ever hears of it. Elisa was sorted in the house of Ravenclaw, to her surprise and somewhat delight. Perhaps it was her constant thoughts regarding her family and her future that swayed the Sorting Hat away from her family's history in being Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? She did not question, instead of heading carefully to the table where she immediately met some of her housemates. They are pretty nice to her. She wasn't just another Potter. Though her time was fine, she couldn't find herself willing to admit how great the school was in order to spare Alana's feelings. Second year: Elisa went about through her schooling, excelling in her lessons, particularly in Transfiguration. She had chosen to shy away from making many friends or raising her hand to answer questions she happens to know, finding herself undeserving of the attention. Her relationship with Alana was frosty since the previous year in regard to her magic ability. Elisa would refrain from sharing anything positive about her time at Hogwarts. She did not hate the school but kept things brief, instead of asking more about how Alana was adjusting to her school and downplaying her own grades. She kept a journal pouring into her feelings about this year. Her conflicts with being happy and upset knowing that her sister wasn't with her or sharing the same happiness. She watched the Quidditch and Gobstones games but skipped out on the final match having lost hope in her team winning. If anything the results didn't matter to her anymore. After having a few moments alone in her dorm, Elisa decided that next year would be different for her. She would hate having her nephew, Teddy, find out about her unhappiness by the time he arrives in two years. Third year: Things between her and Alana had mellowed out, though her parents noticed Elisa's distance. She was taken to see a Healer who dubbed her as physically healthy but dealing with internal struggles. Elisa refused to open up on her true feelings and insisted she was just stressed over having to take more classes in the upcoming year. Her parents knew better though but decided to give her some space to figure things out once schooling began. The once bubbly Elisa was all but vanquished as her teenage years increased her emotional dilemmas. Instead, she grew pensive and focused. Once again, Elisa avoided clubs, activities for the year, and even skipped out on Hogsmeade weekends. Instead, she focused on training to keep up with everything. She attended Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures for her extra classes (her crush on Professor Wayland had nothing to do with it if you asked). Things were going smoothly for her... until the Inferi attack at the end of the year. Elisa had been outside by the Lake when she noticed them. Terrified, she was chased by them up a tree where she shot many stunning spells at them. Eventually, she was forced to set the tree on fire before jumping out breaking her ankle. She was taken to the Hospital Wing after the battle was over where she kept silent on her encounter. Despite the scary encounter, a part of her enjoyed the thrill of defending against herself in a fight. She had another battle with attempting to convince her parents to let her return to Hogwarts, deciding to bring up her oldest nephew, Tad into the mix saying she would protect him and they'd stay away from anything dangerous. During the summer, having passed her lessons and convincing her parents she would be returning for the new year she celebrated by treating herself to some time alone in Diagon Alley. Of course, she had to ditch her older brother Wade who took Tad to get his first wand to get some freedom, but she was basking in it. While walking along she witnessed two of her professors walking together holding hands. She giggled at the sight of the cute couple, though it wasn't until later she put two and two together to recognize who they were. She was a little sad to see her crush already with someone but happy for their happiness. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all. Fourth year: Elisa was sadly mistaken, Hogwarts did end up bad again. Though there weren't any more Inferi outbreaks, she spent occasional times wishing they appeared in place of the replacement Headmaster and Professors. She did her best to look out for her nephew, Taddy to make his first year as enjoyable as possible while tending to Yearbook responsibilities. She was relieved to have him sorted into the same house as her so it was easier to keep an eye on him as much as possible. But as a fourth-year, they had enough time to be separated. She was saddened to see her favorite professors be sent away. After each of her laps, she would head to the entrance gate to try digging a hole for some entry out, however, she failed as she was caught and forced to do detention over it. For the rest of the year, Elisa stood aside keeping out of trouble. However, when Hogsmeade weekend came by, she headed toward the Shrieking Shack and attempted to escape after looking at the scenery. Again, she was caught but by one of the shopkeepers. She couldn't say much but she hinted that all wasn't well. Whether that was what caused the predicament at the school to be exposed she didn't know. But everything turned out alright after seeing the Headmistress and Professors return for the ending feast. Ravenclaw had won and now Elisa could go home.. or at least it looked that way. Somehow she was transported into the past to the year 1998 at the Battle of Hogwarts with a few other students. She was concerned about Tad's disappearance before she realized the situation at hand. Avoiding trolls and spells became her primary concern before getting help from other students. She survived and lived to keep and take the tale to her grave. Tad was especially confused at the tight hug he received when she returned to her correct time. Fifth year: During this year Elisa has withdrawn again, but she and Alana had more than made up for their past issues. She was supportive of Alana's accomplishments and continued to downplay her own. She was satisfied with this new dynamic since it made her content. At Hogwarts, she supported Tad and Chloe in Quidditch games while studying for her O.W.Ls. She was aware of the fuzzy pets roaming around the school but didn't need another pet. She was surprised at the chaos that unfolded because of them, including the Charms professor being eaten alive. Elisa eventually sat for her O.W.Ls results, earning 10. She shared them with her family who was quite pleased and was happy for Alana who started prepping for her own exams. She was ready for the next year. Sixth year: This term was fairly exciting for Elisa, who was now in her sixth year. This meant more free time for her along with more difficult subjects to study for. However, now Daisy was entering Hogwarts for the first time. She felt it necessary to let Taddy take the lead in being a big brother and being more responsible. She did, however, notice changes in Tad over time, but had decided to focus on herself and limit her over-protectiveness. He had appreciated it, after all. Elisa reunited with her sister Alana again during the winter break, where they shared details on their schooling. She was genuinely happy for Alana's accomplishments and returning to the school had higher hopes for her. Creatures were noted to be escaping the school and there was a strange mist appearing from the forest. Eventually, the mist grew larger and it was no longer safe to be outside any longer with classes and activities remaining indoors. Near March, however, she failed to see Tad as often in the hallways. After not seeing him in the Hospital Wing or in his dorms, panic set in. Tad was missing. Elisa checked with all of his friends and Daisy, eventually residing herself to camp at the floor where the Room of Requirement was in hopes of catching him leaving or entering. But there was still no sign of him... until she and Daisy found his blanket near one of the windows. Did he escape? They debated on how he could've left and more importantly why... It did not make sense since Tad would never disobey the rules and stayed out of trouble. News traveled fast around the school with not only Tad going missing but one of her classmates, Kamryn Keighley. No one knew where they were as missing posters were created and pasted around the halls. Each time she passed by one it hurt Elisa. She hadn't been this worried about finding her nephew since the end of her fourth year when she had gone back in time. Time, however, diminished her hope even when talking with Alana and her family members. She felt guilty, that perhaps she should've kept a watch over him and pressured him to visit the Hospital Wing more often when he was sick. She deduced that the mist had to have taken him away once the mist started to invade the school. They had to escape and reside Hogsmeade for the remainder of the year, which she did. Tad hadn't been found but the worst was being assumed and at that point Elisa couldn't stay any longer, as soon as exams were finished she mirrored her mother to pick them up. She had no more thoughts other than to be with her family. Seventh year: During the summer, Elisa spent little time with her family at home before checking herself in St. Mungos to deal with last term's situation. She allowed her mother and twin to visit her during that time as she didn't want anyone else to know the true depths of her pain. Survivor's guilt, the pain of hiding her abilities and secrets ate up at her. In time Healers worked with her on coping techniques, she seriously considered dropping out of school. That was until she received a letter informing her that due to Hogwarts' condition still being deemed unsafe they would be attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. How strange, yet intriguing. A new environment was just what she needed. Being home was too painful for her to come to terms with so she took the plunge and went off to finish her final year of schooling. Her final year started off interestingly, as Elisa took in the sights on the journey to Beauxbatons. She didn't talk much with anyone, everyone seemed to have known her predicaments. She met up with a few of her classmates trying not to remember the bad memories before the starting feast. Her thoughts on the new living arrangements didn't phase her, she quite liked the new change, it challenged her as she decided to work on learning French so she could communicate with the Beauxbatonians. Later that month, however, she received an owl on the news that they found Tad. She needed a calming draught before being escorted to the main office so she could leave school early to attend the funeral for her nephew. She would return after the winter break-in time for the ball. The headmaster formed Ballroom dance lessons for the students to take part in before the actual Ball event could begin. Elisa took part in the lessons and partnered up with Patrick Dooley, who was in the same year as her. Attending Beauxbatons was a challenge overall as the Slytherins were meant to live in the broom closet to accommodate the lack of space. Also, with the Headmistress of Beauxbatons having problems with the Hogwarts students, the Ball was looking to be canceled in retaliation. A trial would take place where Hogwarts students had to defend themselves. The trial took a turn for the worst as no matter the testimony the decision was made that the students of Hogwarts were being evicted. Noticing smoke outside, Elisa called out to the others about a possible fire near the Rose Garden. Turns out Hogwarts was innocent after all as a dragon was being held in secret by Beauxbaton students who had lied about the ordeal. Eventually, the situation was cleared up and the Ball was rescheduled to take place during the Ending Feast. Elisa had officially graduated now. While she was undecided on her future career, she chose to attend the Wizarding University in hopes that the decision will come to her soon. O.W.L Results= |-|N.E.W.T Results= Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Class of 2100 Category:Primary School Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Category:Second generation Category:Yearbook Category:Alumni